This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This protocol seeks to conduct a randomized controlled trial to evaluate whether the health outcomes of childhood diabetes can be improved by providing a diabetes adherence intervention over 2 months duration to preadolescents. The intervention will target all preadolescents, regardless of prior adherence level. Objective mwasures of adherence, and self- and parent-reports of behavioral functioning, will be assessed at baseline and again 1, 3, and 6 months post-treatment. As part of this study, preadolescent children ages 10-11 years old who have been diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes for at least 6 months, and their parents, will be randomized to recieve either standard diaberes education (SDE) provided during routine medial visits or SDE plus a psychosocially enhanced adherence promotion program (SDE+AP). The program will be implemented in a group format over the course of a 2 month period, and will be led by a trained behavioal health counselor and a psychologist. Adherence promotion is expected to result in decreased non-adherence and stabilized metabolic functioning during the study's follow-up period.